Fruit Juices
by Lisard
Summary: As they say, the early bird catches the worm.


Fruit Juice was inspired by a good friend of mine, Kathryn, who made the comment about someone being the "Fruit Juiciest". She helped me fix some of my writing problems by her suggestions (Grammar and spelling not included in that). I dedicate this to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuck it was early. Draco could still see stars when he looked up in the Great Hall. He sat down at the Slytherin table and laid his head down. Draco was not a morning person. He never woke up this early. Ever. Not even in a dream. But, somehow or another, an essay slipped by him the night before and his subconscious must have woken him up to remind him. That is the only thing that would ever even consider waking him up. No other Slytherin even dared to come near his room that early. They were afraid their shoes would shuffle a bit too loud on the stones outside his room. His roommates lay in their beds, not moving, if they woke up early. They didn't even take a chance of visiting the loo. Draco might be a sexy beast but all sexiness leaves him when he's screaming at the top of his lungs about his beauty sleep and shooting off hexes in every direction. And besides everyone liked seeing Draco at the peak of his looks. Another reason why no one bothered him.

But this morning was different. He was almost wide awake and ready to start working. He just needed a bit of food to get his energy level up and he'd be at his perfect level of concentration in no time. Just as soon as he could lift his head off the table. Yes...just...as...soon...Draco was just about to start back into his dream land when he heard something. Who else in their right mind would be up this early? Even Dumbledore himself had enough sanity to still be in bed at this hour. And with that man that was saying something. But he could clearly hear someone walking into the Great Hall and heading toward his table. Upsetting thing was, the footsteps weren't coming from the dungeons. Perfect. Some good-doer Hufflepuff first year wanting to start the day off right. That was all he needed was some perky twerp come over and continue the annoying streak of his morning. He heard the footsteps stop right in front of him. He just had enough energy to glance upward at the person's tie. Red and gold. Great. Probably a Gryffindor prefect asking him what he was up to. He might be tired but he was awake enough to stick his wand up the stiff's ass and shoot off some sparks. But whoever it was didn't say a word. They just sat down in front of Draco.

Draco closed his eyes. Maybe if the person thought he was asleep then they'd leave. He couldn't get himself to tell them to shove off. He could hear whoever it was breathing now. They breathed deeply in and deeply out. As if they were still asleep themselves. He heard some movement as the person reached over the table towards something. Their hand very lightly skimmed across Draco's robe as they got something out of the fruit bowl. Draco popped his head up. The nerve of someone putting their grubby paws anywhere near him woke him up very quickly. He was just about to start something when his eyes cleared away their blurriness and he saw who was sitting in front of him.

Harry fucking Potter.

Shit. Draco forgot that Potter was such a morning person. He got up at the crack of dawn to fly around the Quidditch pitch a few times before breakfast. Fucking over-achiever. But why the hell would he waste his precious flying time to sit and annoy Draco. Weren't there enough hours in the day for that as it was? Draco just sat there glaring at him. Harry was busy with the piece of fruit he acquired just seconds before. An apple. A perfectly shaped apple. Harry had it by the stem and was twisting it around. Just held onto the stem and turned the apple around and around. Finally the stem popped off. Harry set the stem down and began inspecting his apple.

What a freak.

Harry then breathed on the apple and rubbed it on his robes. Very carefully he started running his fingers across the apple. Back and forth. Draco didn't take Harry for much of a perfectionist but he seemed very particular with his apple. That's a diva for you. Nothing less then perfect. Draco was about to make a snide remark when Harry did something very unexpected. He brought the apple a bit closer to his mouth and parted his lips. He put the very tip of his tongue on the apple and licked it. Draco was suddenly very intrigued. What kind of ritual was this? Draco was not usually observant to the way Harry ate his food, but he was pretty sure he'd remember something like this. Yes. This was something that would have stood out in his mind.

Draco glanced around. He was hoping someone would come in so Wonder Boy would stop whatever he was doing. No such luck. There were only two stars left but that was still too early for anyone else. Draco looked back at what Harry was doing. Harry looked Draco straight in the eyes then looked back at the apple. He continued to bring the apple closer to his mouth. Finally his lips opened wide and he took a big bite of the apple.

Now Draco, as everyone well knows, is not a straight boy. Far from it. From the day he could say his first word, shopping, he had been mommy's little coordinator. But Draco was not a slut. He had has is share of sexual experiences of course. Blaise being his first and then along the line of deserving Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws. But he had yet wandered into the lion's den. Especially to ruin it with the famed Harry Potter. And he had thought of keeping that streak until that very moment.

As Harry slowly took his bite into the apple the fruit juices slowly came out. Hogwarts was known for its perfection of food and the fruit was no exception. First it just surrounded his lips then slowly started going down the sides. Harry took his time chewing his apple and then slowly licked away what was around his mouth. He then bit on his lip just for added effect.

Draco suddenly became very aware of the heat surrounding his mid-section.

Harry went back to looking at his apple. Draco wondered what the little smirk on Harry's face meant. Harry grabbed a nearby knife and cut off some of his apple. He licked off what juices were left on the knife after a few slices were cut. He picked up a slice and slowly slid it into his mouth, biting off little by little. Draco very slowly started to open his lips. Unknowingly to himself of course. Harry finally ate the whole slice and licked his fingers clean, slowly running his tongue across them.

Harry picked up another slice. He leaned forward a few inches closer to Draco's face. Harry put the edge of the apple into his own mouth and pushed it in and then pulled it out slightly while sucking the juices out of it. Draco could imagine what it would feel like if it was his tongue instead of the apple. Slowly being slid in and out. His eye lids slid half shut as he got lost in the thoughts of the sensation. He heard a soft sigh and his eyes popped open. Harry was staring at him. Draco glared a bit and sat back. Harry just continued to stare and the smirk came back to his face. Draco couldn't help but feel a bit of annoyance towards Harry. He was trying to make a fool out of him. He started to stand to leave the table, already mad at himself for letting Harry daze him like that. It was only because it was early of course. Draco wasn't in his right state of mind. But then Harry grabbed Draco's hand and looked pleadingly into his eyes.

Draco couldn't help but sit back down and stare back.

Harry took this as an invitation to come a bit closer. He took another slice of apple and squeezed the liquid onto his fingers. His hand came very close to Draco's mouth. Draco parted his lips yet again as Harry then proceeded to trace the juice onto Draco's lips. Draco was breathing a little harder by this time.

Harry continued to stare into Draco's eyes. Draco couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable towards Harry, something that Malfoy's pride themselves on never becoming. Harry came closer to Draco little by little. Draco could feel his breath on his skin. Harry then leaned very close and licked Draco's lips. A shock went through Draco and that was all it took. He shot forward and their lips collided...hard. Draco grabbed a hold of Harry hair and pulled his head forward a bit so that he could have better access to his mouth. The taste of apple and the other boy filled him. Harry grabbed a hold of the table and climbed on top while pulling Draco up to do the same. Draco followed him while stretching his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry grabbed onto Draco neck and pulled him forward. He then flipped Draco onto his back on the table. Silverware fell off the table and clanged on the floor as the boys started to move around. Each pushing harder and harder towards one another. Arms flung out on the table trying while trying to get a hold of the other person. The bowl of fruit rolled onto the bench and then crashed on the floor. The fruit scattered on the ground while the whole table seemed to rock back and forth a bit from their movement. A few moans echoed through the Great Hall.

And on the floor, only an apple remained upright, shinning a bit from the sun coming through the ceiling.


End file.
